coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8325 (17th February 2014)
Plot Tina tells Steve and Lloyd her boiler is on the blink and Peter asked her to mind the flat so she let herself in to use the shower. Peter is impressed with her quick thinking but she's shocked that he isn't worried about being caught. Fiz is shown photos taken by CCTV at the canal, showing Roy there four days ago. The police tell her he's considered a high risk and they're searching the canal. She fears he's killed himself. Gloria summons Ritchie to cheer Dennis up. They're shocked when Ritchie tells them he's been poached by an international management outfit. Fiz opens the package for Roy and finds it's part of a train set ordered by Hayley. Todd is bored hanging out with Jason, Eva and Tony and tells Maria he's upset that he's never known his dad. She feels sorry for him. Fiz and Tyrone set off for Castlefield to look for Roy. Peter "returns" from Paris. Tracy can only get an oversized chambermaid costume for her day out with Amy and Steve. Deirdre helps her take it in. Simon gets Peter to invite Tina over for a pizza as it's her birthday. Dennis puts his rock and roll gear in a bin bag and empties it in the Rovers to show Rita that it means nothing to him. He announces his retirement from the music business and says he doesn't want to be apart from Rita for another minute. Fiz and Tyrone quit their search for the night. Fiz fears Roy is dead. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *PC Stanlow - Leah Hackett *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Bridge over canal Notes *Location recording took place on the footbridge which crosses the meeting point of the Rochdale Canal and the Bridgewater Canal in the Castlefield Basin, Manchester and the bars and banks nearby. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz opens a parcel for Roy in the hope it may hold some clues to his whereabouts; Ritchie reveals he is off to pastures news; and Lloyd and Steve catch Tina in a state of undress. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,930,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes